


The Mirror'd Images

by DarkJediQueen, Rivermoon1970



Series: The Mirror Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Science, Blood Play, Canon Child Rape, Character Death, Child Abuse, D/s, Edging, Ephebophilia, Flashbacks, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hard BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Mind Games, Mirror Verse, Murder, Mutilation, Rape, Scarification, Torture, Twisted love, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, breath play, flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Images to go with the story The Mirror Crack'd





	1. The Mirror Crack'd

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/The-Mirror-s-Crack-d-631098974).


	2. Mirror Men

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-Men-631740523).


	3. Welcome to Mirror Spencer's Torture Chamber

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-to-Mirror-Spencer-s-Torture-Chamber-631998072).


	4. Derek Meet Dr Eppes

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/Derek-meet-Dr-Eppes-631967870).


	5. It's Not Your World

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Not-Your-World-638763389).


	6. Who Are You?!

or on the artist's [DeviantArt](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/Who-are-you-638764138).


End file.
